Eduardo Garza
) |lugar_nacimiento = México, D.F. |familiares = Susana Moreno (sobrina) Lourdes Moreno (sobrina) |ingreso_doblaje = 1990 |nacionalidad = Mexicano |pais_interprete = México |pais = México |pais_direccion = |estado = Activo }} thumb|Eduardo Garza con [[Luis Daniel Ramírez, Gaby Willer, Isabel Martiñon, Liliana Barba, Patricia Acevedo y Mario Castañeda en ExpoAnime Tour Mangamundo.]] Eduardo Garza (nacido el 10 de enero de 1976) es un actor, locutor y director de doblaje, y licenciado en publicidad mexicano que también ha tenido una gran experiencia en el doblaje. Es reconocido por ser la segunda voz de Krillin en Dragon Ball Z, Elmo de Plaza Sésamo, Francis en Malcolm in the Middle, Donatello de Las Tortugas Ninja, ''Dan Kuso de Bakugan, Josh Nichols de Drake y Josh, Kohaku de Inuyasha, Gaara de Naruto e'' Ichigo Kurosaki de Bleach.'' Krillin_Trans.png|La segunda voz de Krillin de Dragon Ball Z Uno de sus personajes mas conocidos. Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo en Bleach. ElmoPersonaje.jpg|Elmo en Plaza Sésamo. Gaara.png|Gaara en Naruto. Donatello 2003.jpg|Donatello en Las Tortugas Ninja (serie animada de 2003). Boochan.png|Boo Chan en Crayon Shin-chan.|link=http://es.doblaje.wikia.com/wiki/Shin-chan Xander.jpg|Xander en La Casa de los Dibujos. Jonah-Hill 290.jpg|Eduardo ha sido la voz recurrente de Jonah Hill. Joshpeck.jpg|Eduardo también ha sido la voz recurrente de Josh Peck. Francis1.jpg|Francis (1ra voz) en Malcolm in the Middle. Louis_stevens.jpg|Louis Stevens en Mano a mano. DanHumphrey.jpg|Dan Humphrey en Chica Indiscreta. Spike1330-2118062545-347699.png|Spike en Max Inicia y Max Dinoterra. Kai Lost Galaxy.jpg|Kai Chen/Blue Galaxy Ranger en Power Rangers: La Galaxia Perdida titanic, fabrizio2.gif|Fabrizio en Titanic 20120906042342!Bromín.png|Bromín en Hamtaro. Pinocho.jpg|Pinocho a partir de Shrek 2. tmb_820_480.jpg|Murph en Adorable criatura 2. char_94990.jpg|Lalo en la nueva versión de La pequeña Lulú. 200px-StanMarsh.svg.png|Stan en South Park Espiráculo.jpeg|'Dr. Espiraculo''' en Los pingüinos de Madagascar thumb|Algunos de sus personajes. Biografía Inicios Nace en la Ciudad de México el 10 de enero de 1976. Su formación actoral proviene del Taller de Teatro del CUM de la escuela de teatro de Dimitrios Sarrás. En 1989 inicia formalmente su carrera en la XEW con Radionovelas: “Sendero de Cipreses”, "Lupita Rueda" y “En las puertas del infierno” entre otras. Trayectoria en doblaje Comenzó su carrera en la especialidad del doblaje de voz en el año 1990, donde también se desempeña como director, cantante, y traductor-adaptador. Eduardo Garza, le ha dado voz a infinidad de personajes en animes, series y caricaturas. Es además director de doblaje de series como Naruto, Zatch Bell y Bleach. Quizás es mayormente conocido por dar voz en español a Josh Nichols (Josh Peck) en el show de Nickelodeon Drake & Josh, a Krillin en Dragon Ball Z a partir de la saga de Gui Niu hasta la de Cell, a Kohaku en Inuyasha, a Gaara en Naruto, a Ichigo Kurosaki en Bleach y a Dan Kuso en Bakugan. Trabaja tanto como actor como director de doblaje en casi todos los estudios de la Ciudad de México y ha recibido invitaciones especiales para participar en proyectos de doblaje en Buenos Aires, Argentina. Actualmente también se desempeña como Country Manager en México y Director artístico de la empresa de localización de videojuegos Pink Noise México. Además tiene un canal de youtube llamado Eduardogaara donde sube material tanto de doblaje como de sus invenciones personales. También se desenvuelve en teatro, televisión y locución comercial. Filmografía Películas Jonah Hill *Morton Schmidt en Comando Especial 2 (2014) *Donnie Azoff en El lobo de Wall Street (2013) *Hombre de la bolsa #2 en Django sin cadenas (2012) *Morton Schmidt en Comando Especial (2012) *Noah Griffith en Un niñero sinvergüenza (2011) *Cyrus en Cyrus (2010) *Frank Fawcett en La mentira original (2009) *Brondon en Una noche en el museo 2 (2009) *Cooker en Loca vida salvaje (2008) *Nate en Camino duro: La historia de Dewey Cox (2007) *Seth en Super cool (2007) *Eugene en El regreso del Todopoderoso (2007) Josh Peck *Matt Eckert en Amenaza roja (2012) *Jim Lement en Todo lo que sube (2009) *Josh Nichols en Feliz Navidad, Drake & Josh (2008) *Luke Shapiro en Locura de la vida (2008) *Josh Nichols en Drake & Josh: Un camarón gigante (2007) *Josh Nichols en Drake & Josh van a Hollywood (2006) *George Tooney en Río maldito (2004) Kevin Clash *Elmo en Being Elmo: A Puppeteer's Journey (2011) *Elmo en TV en Los Fockers: La familia de mi esposo (2004) *Elmo ceniciento en Elmo Ceniciento (1999) *Elmo en Elmo en la tierra de los gruñones (1999) *Elmo en Elmo salva la Navidad (1996) *Fiery 1 en Laberinto (1987) Ryan Phillippe *Teniente Dixon Piper en MacGruber (2010) *Henry Denton en Gosford Park (2001) *David en Chicago Hope (1996) Jay Hernandez *Javier Villareal en Vecinos en la mira (2008) *Paxton en Hostal II (2007) *Paxton en Hostal (2005) Jimmy Fallon *El mismo en iCarly: Sorprendiendo a América (2012) *Chuck Wein en Factory Girl (2006) Ken Jeong *Jerry Wang en Transformers: El lado oscuro de la luna (2011) *Angus en Alocada obsesión (2009) Wilson Germaine Heredia *Angel Dumott Schunard en Rent (2005) *Cha-cha de los Santos Perez Cuevas en Nadie es perfecto (1999) Paul Sutera ''' *Peter Brady en El regreso de la tribu Brady (1996) *Peter Brady en La tribu Brady (1995) '''Otros papeles: *Frankie Valli (Jhon Lloyd Young) en Jersey Boys: Persiguiendo la música (2014) *Jordan Wells (Jesse Hutch) en Frecuencia mortal 3 (2014) *Logan Echolls (Jason Dohring) en Veronica Mars (2014) *Tideo (Aksel Hennie) en Hércules (2014) *Insertos en Citas y cambios (2014) *Ben House (John Francis Daley) en Rapture-Palooza (2013) *Aaron (Jonathan Bennett) en El peón (2013) (Doblaje Mexicano) *Cecil Gaines (Joven) (Aml Ameen) en El mayordomo (2013) *Gary King (Joven) (Thomas Law) en Una noche en el fin del mundo (2013) *Felix (Nathan Derrick) en Regreso a la isla de Nim (2013) *Voces adicionales en Los locos efectos del divorcio (2013) *Shariff Dasari (Phaldut Sharma) en Gravedad (2013) *Ôishi (Joven) (Manato Sekiguchi) en 47 Ronin: La leyenda del samurai (2013) *Ernie (Philip Nozuka) en Carrie (2013) *Líder (Rhys Wakefield) en La noche de la expiación (2013) *Medico en Scary Movie 5 (2013) *Voces adicionales en Elysium (2013) *Insect-Man (Robert Emms) en Kick-Ass 2 (2013) *Insertos en Nicky Deuce (2013) *Joven Policía en Mamá (2013) *Joven borracho (Derrick Arthur) en Una familia numerosa (2013) *Ryan (Alex Russell) en Anzuelo (2012) *Lindir (Bret McKenzie) en El Hobbit: Un viaje inesperado (2012) *Claudio (Fran Kranz) en Mucho ruido y pocas nueces (2012) *Ben (Matt Shively) en Actividad paranormal 4 (2012) *Voces adicionales en Locos por los votos (2012) *Insertos en iCarly: El adiós (2012) *Insertos en iCarly: Sorprendiendo a América (2012) *Voces adicionales en Jack y Jill (2011) *Drake (Joe Swanberg) en Tu sigues (2011) (Versión de Lionsgate) *Scott (Chris Redman) en La pajareada (2011) *Zip (Channing Tatum) en El dilema (2011) *Insertos en iCarly: Más psicópata que nunca (2011) *Referí (Jan Bos) en Best Player (2011) *Enfermero (Peter Allen Vogt) y Voces adicionales en Año nuevo (2011) *Voz del hablador e Insertos en iCarly: Fiesta con Victorious (2011) *Explorador en el Ártico en Capitán América: El primer vengador (2011) *Freddy (Jeff Lima) en Los pingüinos de papá (2011) *Phil (Hank Azaria) en Hop: Rebelde sin Pascua (2011) *Einstein (Graham Norris) en Velocidad mortal (2010) *Jimoen (Bronson Webb) en Robin Hood (2010) *Insertos en iCarly: La guerra de los fans (2010) *Giuseppe (Christopher Mintz-Plasse) en Marmaduke (2010) *Insertos en iCarly: La Psicopata (2010) *Chico matón en Watchmen: Los vigilantes (2009) *Brüno (Sacha Baron Cohen) en Brüno (2009) (Versión de Sony) *Jason (Kenny Vibert) en Hotel para perros (2009) *Conor Barry (Kevin Connolly) en A él no le gustas tanto (2009) *Darren Shan (Chris Massoglia) en El aprendiz de vampiro (2009) *Insertos en iCarly: Renuncio a iCarly (2009) *Caspian (Joel Ballard) en Spectacular! (2009) *Perrito Poodle (Greg Proops), Many y Paloma en Dr. Dolittle 5: El perro del millón de dólares (2009) *Insertos en iCarly: Salgo con un chico malo (2009) *Eugene Bell (Zach Cregger) en Miss Marzo (2009) *Insertos en iCarly: Yo peleo con Shelby Marx (2009) *Dwight (Greg Cipes) en Rápidos y furiosos (2009) *Jack (Brennan Hillard) en Una loca película de baile (2009) *Empleado de la casa de empeño (Kevin Hart) en Un guardaespaldas escolar (2008) *Eric Harmon (Jason McLeod) en A prueba de fuego (2008) *Amigo asiático de Nolan en Que gane el mejor (2008) *Federico García Lorca (Javiel Beltrán) en Cenicitas, sin límites (2008) *Kip Adams (Cam Gigandet) en Los destinos cruzados (2008) *Yuki (Harry Shum, Jr.) y Narración en iCarly en Japón (2008) *Blaine Cartier (Josh Henderson) en El día de los inocentes (2008) *Danny (Spencer Liff) en A través del universo (2007) *Ritchie (Eric Dill) en Taking 5: Mis bellas secuestradoras (2007) *Luke Duke (Randy Wayne) en Los Dukes de Hazzard: El comienzo (2007) *Duende (Mike Doyle) en Posdata: Te amo (2007) *Gus (Creagen Dow) en El último día del verano (2007) *Heston (Aaron Yoo) en Rocket Science (2007) *Voces adicionales en Ahora son 13 (2007) *Jimmy McElroy (Jon Heder) en Patinando a la gloria (2007) *Voces adicionales en La noche es nuestra (2007) *Michael (Shaun Sipos) en The Grudge 2 (2006) *Voces adicionales en Sobrevivir (2006) *Voces adicionales en RV: Locas vacaciones sobre ruedas (2006) (Región 4/Cine) *Voces adicionales en La casa de cera (2005) *Hno. Ignacio (Alberto Reyes) en La Leyenda del Zorro (2005) *Tnte. Kessel (Antonie Kamerling) en El exorcista: El comienzo (2004) *Louis Stevens (Shia LaBeouf) en Mano a mano: La película (2003) *Fantasma de las Navidades Pasadas (Gary Coleman) en La navidad de Carol (2003) *Agente M (Michael Jackson) en Hombres de Negro II (2002) *Miembro de KOK en Curvas peligrosas (2002) *ZigZag (Sam Jones III) en ZigZag (2002) *Chico en cafetería en La revancha de Max (2001) *Thomas d'Apcher (Jérémie Renier) en Pacto de lobos (2001) *Oliver Wood (Sean Biggerstaff) en Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal (2001) *Rick Allen (Tat Whalley) en Histeria: La historia de Def Leppard (2001) *Voces adicionales en Niña estrella: La historia de Shirley Temple (2001) *Brian Brissel (Nate Dushku) en Amenaza virtual (2001) *Amigo de Andrew en Una lección de perdón (2001) * Richie (Andrew Kavovit) en El mundo está loco loco (2001) *Voces adicionales en Peligro en casa (2001) *Thomas Weiland (Kevin Zegers) en Tiempo compartido (2000) *Rocky (June Foray) en Las aventuras de Rocky y Bullwinkle (película) (2000) (Versión de VHS ) *Razor (Ron Carlson) en The Million Dollar Kid (2000) (Doblaje Original) *Voces adicionales en Triunfos robados (2000) (Doblaje Original) *William (James Marsh) en Beethoven 3 (2000) *Raymond (Tat Whalley) en Juana de Arco (1999) *Sheldon (Evan Neumann) en Liberty Heights (1999) *Sherman O'Dell (Chad Lindberg) en Cielo de octubre (1999) *Richie (Jake LeDoux) en Cambio de letras (1999) *Voces adicionales en Novia fugitiva (1999) *Cody Griffin (Chez Starbuck) en Tritón por accidente (1999) *Drew (Erik von Detten) en Reemplazando a papá (1999) *John Scaduto (Zachery Ty Bryan) en Las vacaciones del director (1998) *Ian Nielsen (Josh Paddock) en Más allá de los sueños (1998) (Doblaje Original) *Trent Whalen (Derek Hamilton) en Perturbados (1998) (Redoblaje) *Gundy (Carmine Giovinazzo) en Un beso en Hollywood (1998) *Thurgood Jenkins/Sr. Buen Tipo (Niño) (Kevin Duhaney) en Half Baked (1998) *Packer (Dan Warry-Smith) en Terremoto en Nueva York (1998) *Freddy Green (Michael Yarmush) en Bailando en la luna (1997) *Larry Willingham (Brendan Fletcher) en Buddy superestrella (1997) *Fabrizio DeRossi (Danny Nucci) en Titanic (1997) *Ben Colson (Ryan Reynolds) en Una amistad peligrosa (1996) *Voces adicionales en Matilda (1996) (Versión de Cine) *Nerdluck Bang (June Melby) y Monstar Nawt (T.K. Carter) en Space Jam: El juego del siglo (1996) *Niño con tambor (Jeremy Keddy) en La letra escarlata (1995) *Kevin (Brian Christopher) en Chica linda (1994) *Sean Murphy (Joey Simmrin) en Los pequeños gigantes (1994) (Doblaje Original) *Kevin Pickford (Shawn Andrews) y John Hirschfelder (Jeremy Fox) en El último día de clases (1993) *Donatello (Leif Tilden) en Las Tortugas Ninja II (1991) (Redoblaje) *Murph (Eric Edwards) y Novio de niñera (Aaron Vaughn) en Adorable criatura 2 (1991) *Niño beisbolista (Jordan Burton) en Adorable criatura (1990) *Amigo de Chickie (Hayes Swope) en Rocky V (1990) *Wyatt Donnely (Ilan Mitchell-Smith) en Ciencia loca (1985) *Estudiante en Indiana Jones y la última cruzada (1989) (Redoblaje) *Estudiante (Steven Tash) en Los cazafantasmas (1984) (Redoblaje) * Stevie (Gary Springer) y voces adicionales en Tarde de perros (1975) *Voces adicionales en El exorcista (1973) (Versión Extendida) Series de televisión Josh Peck *Josh Nichols en Drake & Josh *Chico en la audiencia en Victorious * Josh Nicols en Sam & Cat: #EpisodioDeBloopers *Jesse en La teoría del Big Bang Austin Butler *Jake Crandell en iCarly *Jake Crandell en 7 secretos con Miranda Cosgrove *Derek en Hannah Montana Daniel Samonas *Doug Toder en iCarly *Daniel James en Zoey 101 Diego Boneta *Javier Luna en 90210 *Alex Santiago en Lindas mentirosas Jason Dohring *Logan Echolls en Veronica Mars *Josef Kostan en Moonlight Archie Kao *Kai Chen/Blue Galaxy Ranger en Power Rangers: A la velocidad de la luz (dos capítulos) *Kai Chen/Blue Galaxy Ranger en Power Rangers: La galaxia perdida Jeremy Lelliott *Mike Pierce en El séptimo cielo *David Patterson en Melrose Place (1997) Kyle Downes *Ezra Friedken en Tierras altas *Tudgeman en Lizzie McGuire James Maslow *Shane en ICarly *Shane en ICarly: Hay me equivoqué [[Penn Badgley|'Penn Badgley']] * Dan Humphrey en Chica Indiscreta * Dan Humphrey en Gossip girl: Retrospectiva Otros papeles: *Kevin (Michael Karman) en Lindas mentirosas *Francis (Christopher Masterson) en Malcolm (Temporadas 1-5) *Fez (Wilder Valderrama) en El show de los 70 *Farhad Hassan en 24 *Tommy (Joseph Gordon-Levitt) en La tercera roca del Sol *Louis Stevens (Shia LaBeouf) en Mano a mano *Trey de Triforia en Power Rangers: Zeo *Bulk en Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Versión Remasterizada) *Brandon Quinton en Survivor 3 África *Louis Driscoll (Benjamin Smith) en El mundo secreto de Alex Mack *Ricky Winter ("El Relato de la Niñera Literaria") / Tate ("El Relato de los Dados del Cráneo") / Jasper Davis ("El Relato del Fotógrafo") en ¿Le temes a la oscuridad? *Jeremy Gilbert en Diarios de vampiros (Temporadas 1-4) *Hubert Bailey (Dylan Provencher) en Con el viento a mis espaldas *Tyler (Tyler Kile) en Mecánica popular para niños *Marcus Henderson (Jason Weaver) en Chico listo *Brendan (Josh Byrne) en Paso a paso *Quinton (Jon Paul Steuer) en Los problemas de Grace *Mitch Grubbs (Michael Cera) en The Grubbs *David Fisher (Michael C. Hall) en Six Feet Under *Tom en Studio 60 *Lionel en United States of Tara *Kenny en The War at Home *Rafael en Tocado por un ángel *Talan en Laguna Beach *Matt en Being Eve *Percy en VR Troopers *Shane (James Maslow), Voces adicionales en iCarly *Jeremiah y Olivary Biallo (un episodio) en Zoey 101 *Andrew Cross (Macaulay Culkin) en Kings *Ben Newman Adolescente en Click *Voces varias en Misterios sin resolver *Lucas Hodge (Jesse James) en El mentalista (Temp 2 Cap 4) *Brad Taylor (Zachery Ty Bryan) en Mejorando la casa *Ryan Malloy (Kevin Connolly) en Y fueron infelices para siempre *Voces diversas en El mentalista *Voces diversas en Victorious *Riff en Los fantasmas del conservatorio *Voces adicionales en La niñera *Voces adicionales en Level Up *George Silver en El diario de Carrie *Cliff en New Girl *Voces adicionales -n Infieles *Eduardo Diaz en El juego de las mentiras *Insertos en Sam y Cat *Psychotick en Power Rangers: Megaforce *Miles en American Horror Story: Asylum Series animadas Sam Riegel *Donatello en Tortugas Ninja (serie animada de 2003) *Donatello en Tortugas Ninja Fast Forward *Donatello en Las Tortugas Ninja de Regreso a la Alcantarilla Alexander Polinsky *Argit en Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena *Argit en Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena *Argit en Ben 10: Omniverse Otros *Stan Marsh (2da temporada) en South Park (doblaje mexicano) *Billy en Los Patos Astutos (Sitting Ducks) *Xander en La Casa de los Dibujos *Enzo Matrix (Niño) en ReBoot *Kaa en Los cachorros del Libro de la Selva *Bob en Escuadrón sobre ruedas *Max en Max el Poderoso *Scrambler en Bob el Constructor *Henry y Peter Sam en Thomas y sus Amigos *Pidge en Voltron 3D *Spike en Flipper y Lopaka *Teodoro en Alvin y las ardillas *Wolfgang (un ep.), Tommy, Tucker Wittenberg, Alan Redmond en ¡Oye Arnold! *Terry en Anthony Ant *Tito en Doug (versión Disney) *Toby en La pequeña Lulú (versión HBO) *Lalo en La pequeña Lulú (versión Cartoon Network) *Jaime en Mimi y el Señor Bobo *Elmo y Big Bird en Plaza Sésamo *Neon en Four Fish Fly Free *Gillecomgain (jóven) (3ra. Voz) en Gárgolas *Príncipe Adam en He-Man y los amos del universo (serie animada de 2002) *Donnie Turnbull en Robotboy *Myron en Escuela Wayside *Budge en Creepie *Tommy en KaBlam! *Casimiro. Cirilo el dragon, Nopo y Mel el mecánico en Bobinogs *Carl Crashman/C2 en Carl al Cuadrado *Jamie en Daria *Dib (solo ep. 17), voces adicionales en Invasor Zim *Soldado y Mayomonstruo en Isla de Mutantes *Voces adicionales en El Tigre: Las Aventuras de Manny Rivera *Bolbi Stroganofsky en Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio *Manic the Hedgehog (voz cantada) en Sonic Underground *Ardilla gigante que habla ingles en Las Chicas Superpoderosas *Wallace (un capitulo), voces diversas en La vida moderna de Rocko *Dr. Espiraculo, Voces adicionales en Los pingüinos de Madagascar *Karl en Transformers: Nueva Generación *Camaleón, Prisionero 775 y Jimmy Jones (1ra. Voz) en Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena *Voces adicionales en Generador Rex *Jet Set en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad *Voces diversas en Hora de aventura *Bud Shelton en ¡Scooby-Doo! Misterios, S.A. *Laval en Lego: Legends of Chima *Patinador 3 en El castigado *Agente Nueces en T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto *Jasper Jones en Littlest Pet Shop *Big Bird, Harry Poter (1 ep.), Po, James Diamond, Jaden Smith, Jimmy Olsen, Hombre Araña (1 ep.), Neil Patrick Harris, Nightcrawler, Cat Valentine y Dan Schneider, Voces Diversas en MAD (desde la 4ta temporada) *Kin Kujira en Grojband *Mago Malvado en Tío Grandpa Anime Akira Ishida *Shen Kung en Soul Hunter *Falkner en Pokémon *Gaara en Naruto *Gaara en Naruto Shippūden *Amor de Piscis en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega Mayumi Tanaka *Krilin (Saga de Ginyu, Freezer y Cell) en Dragon Ball Z *Krilin en Dragon Ball Z Kai Tetsuya Kakihara *Hyoma en Beyblade: Metal Fusion *Hyoma en Beyblade: Metal Masters Otros papeles: *Ichigo Kurosaki e Ichigo Hueco en Bleach *Colin Craven en El jardín secreto *Akamaru, Gamatatsu, Shukaku, Chunin (ep. 184), Raijin, Onbu sobre Tsunade, Genshō Ryūdōin, Pocha/Impostor de Rock Lee, Hombre en Aguas Termales (ep. 177), Maleante (ep. 208) y personajes diversos en Naruto *Alexander Volg Zangief en Espíritu de lucha *Takashi Fuji en Corrector Yui *Yuri Kellerman y Vendedor de armas (ep. 1) en Cowboy Bebop *Yasuharu Yasuda en Slam Dunk *Sheng Kung, Príncipe Ying Hun (joven) y Narración (ep. 1) en Soul Hunter *Pokédex (temp. 14-), Bulbasaur , Foster, Dario, James (niño), Ephraim, Timmy Grimm, Jump, Lucian, Sukizo (temp. 13), Pierce y personajes diversos en Pokémon *Kitakata, Kamoi y voces diversas en Sailor Moon *Mackie Stingray en Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo 2040 *Jack en Power Stone *Kojiro Sakai en Tylor, el capitán irresponsable *Menku en Los 12 Guerreros de Klinda *Sho en Zenki *Seiryu en Ninja Kabuto *Jiro Shutendo en Shuten Doji *Ladrón #1 (cap. 1) en Gunsmith Cats *Nari en Koni Chan *SkullMan y NumberMan en MegaMan NT Warrior *Bromín en Hamtaro *Dan Kuso en Bakugan *Karl en Transformers: Nueva Generación *Weevil Underwood (1ª voz) y Shadi (2ª voz) en Yu-Gi-Oh! *Vetrix en Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal *Piccolette Chardin III y Daisuke en Ranma ½ *Compañero de Bucky en Bucky en busca del mundo cero *Pintor callejero y Voces adicionales en Doraemon *Boo en Crayon Shin-chan *Tochiro Oyama en Frontera sin ley *Je t'aime en Monkey Typhoon *Tochiro Oyama en Zero, el guerrero cósmico *Spikehead en Kirby *Folgore en Zatch Bell *Rioroute Vilgyna en Candidato de la diosa * Kohaku en Inuyasha *Hayato Shindo en La máquina del tiempo *Luke en Los Caballeros del Mundo Mon *Allen, Kyou, Space Shot en Shaman King *Noah y Dios en Beast Fighter *Voces adicionales en Mars, el exterminador *Voces adicionales en Super submarino 99 *Butch (1ª voz) en Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z *Voces adicionales en Beyblade: Metal Masters *Akira Kaburagi en Bailando con vampiros Películas animadas Cody Cameron *Pinocho en Shrek: El Fantasma de Lord Farquaad (2012) *Pinocho en La Shrektacular navidad de Burro (2010) *Pinocho en Shrek: Asústame si puedes (2010) *Pinocho en Shrek para siempre (2010) *Pinocho en Shrek Ogrorisa la Navidad (2007) *Pinocho en Shrek tercero (2007) *Pinocho en Shrek 2 (2004) *Pinocho en Shrek 3-D (2003) Neil Patrick Harris *Dr. Espiráculo en El Pingüino que me Amó (2013) *Dr. Espiráculo en El Regreso de la Venganza del Dr. Espiráculo (2011) *Dr. Espiráculo en La Venganza del Dr. Espiráculo (2010) Ross Bagdasarian Jr *Alvin en Alvin y las ardillas conocen al Hombre Lobo (2000) *Alvin en Alvin y las ardillas conocen a Frankenstein (1999) Janice Karman *Teodoro en Alvin y las ardillas conocen al Hombre Lobo (2000) *Teodoro en Alvin y las ardillas conocen a Frankenstein (1999) Otros papeles: *Spike en Max Dinoterra (2014) *Rhett (David Lodge) en Team Hot Wheels: El origen de la adrenalina (2014) *Voces adicionales en Dos pavos en apuros (2013) *Voces adiconales en Monster High: Una fiesta tenebrosa (2013) *Voces adicionales en My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (2013) *Marshall (Ben Gleibenen) en La era de hielo 4 (2012) *Voces adicionales en Barbie en una Navidad perfecta (2011) *Panza (Matthew Piazzi) en Don Gato y su pandilla (2011) *Tipa (Jeffrey Garcia) en Rio (2011) *Scrambler en Bob el constructor: La gran dino excavación (2011) *Mascarita Sagrada en AAA La película: Sin límite en el tiempo (2010) *Troy (Josh Keaton) en Firebreather (2010) *Richard (Jon Cryer) en 3 cerditos y un bebé (2008) *Bones (Jason Lee) en Monster House (2006) *Bolbi Stroganofsky (Phil LaMarr) en Jimmy Neutrón: Gana, pierde y kabum (2004) *Sanjay (Dee Bradley Baker) en La hora poderosa de Jimmy y Timmy (2004) *Bob Esponja (Tom Kenny) en Bob Esponja: La película (2004) (Trailers) *Marioneta en Magos y gigantes (2003) *Luk y Muk (Kevin Schonen) en Balto II: En busca de tus raíces (2002) *Niño gritando en Jimmy Neutrón: El niño genio (2001) *Sid (Dean Haglund) en Tom Sawyer (2000) *P.J. (Rob Paulsen) en Extremadamente Goofy (2000) *Hombrecitos Verdes (Patrick Warburton) en Buzz Lightyear Comando Estelar: La aventura comienza (2000) *Chico del campamento en Daria en "¿Ya llegó el otoño?" (2000) *Nathan (Elizabeth Daily) en Alvin y las ardillas conocen al Hombre Lobo (2000) *Mosquito "Tito" Valentino (Fred Newman) en Doug: la película (1999) *Sr. Ted Yesman (Jim Meskimen) en Alvin y las ardillas: Conocen a Frakenstein (1999) *Marcianos (Jeff Pidgeon) en Toy Story 2 (1999) *Stan Marsh (Trey Parker) en South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut (1999) *Voces Adicionales en Goofy, la película (1995) Películas de anime Mayumi Tanaka *Krillin en Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de los Dioses (2013) *Krillin en Dragon Ball Z: Los Dos Guerreros del Futuro, Gohan y Trunks (1993) *Krillin en Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla más grande del Mundo está por Comenzar (1990) *Krillin en Dragon Ball Z: El hombre más fuerte de éste mundo (1990) *Krillin en Dragon Ball Z: Devuélvanme a mi Gohan (1989) Otros papeles: *Manuke en Pokémon, La Película: Negro y Blanco - Victini y Reshiram/Zekrom (2011) *Locutor de Bálfut Pokémon en Pokémon: Zoroark, el Maestro de Ilusiones (2010) *Aldeano 1 en Naruto Batalla en la cascada oculta: ¡yo soy el héroe! (2004) *Asistente de Director (Akimitsu Takase) en Naruto la Película: ¡El Rescate de la Princesa de la Nieve! (2004) *Joven en muchedumbre en Yu-Gi-Oh! La película: Pirámide de la luz (2004) *Raymond (Raymond Johnson) en Pokémon, la película: Mewtwo contraataca (1998) *Aoshima (Shigeru Chiba) en Recuerdos (1995) Telenovelas brasileñas Leonardo Miggiorin *Roni Fragonard en Insensato corazón *Tomas en Cobras y lagartos *Shao Ling/Polibio en Señora del destino *Rodrigo en Mujeres apasionadas Paulo Vilela *Anderson en Belleza Pura *Breno en Escrito en las estrellas Arlindo Lopes *Cezinha en El color del pecado *Cecinho en El sabor de la pasión Bruno Pereira *Thiago en Chocolate con pimienta *Eduardo en Siete pecados Otros papeles: *Basilio (Silvio Guindane) en El clon *Oscar (Calos Evelyn) en Celebridad *Helio (Erik Marmo) en Alma gemela *Bernardinho (Thiago Mendonça) en Dos caras *Vanderlei (Alexandre Nero) en La favorita *Nuno (Rainer Cadete) en Cuna de Gato *Pablo (Pablo Sanábio) en El astro *Kleiton (Fabio Neppo) en Encantadoras *Miss Pirangi (Gero Camilo) en Gabriela Videojuegos Kevin Clash * Elmo en Érase una vez un monstruo (2011) * Elmo en Las aventuras de Elmo en la tierra de los gruñones (1999) Otros papeles: *Dirhael (Jack Quaid) en Middle-Earth: Shadow of Mordor (2014) *Solomon Grundy (Fred Tatasciore), Ala Nocturna (Josh Keaton), Skeets (Roger Craig Smith) y Music Meister (Troy Baker) en Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham (2014) *Lindir (Bret McKenzie) en Lego: El Hobbit (2014) Comerciales * Cepillo Naranja en Comercial de Colgate Slim Sorfs (2014) Dirección de doblaje *3, 2, 1 ¡vamos! *7 secretos (de Miranda Cosgrove y Victoria Justice) *A prueba de fuego * Anzuelo *Beethoven 2 *Beyblade: Metal Masters (5 capítulos) *Best Player *Bleach (capítulos 24-52) *Bobinogs *Brazil (redoblaje) *Carl al Cuadrado *Celebrity Deathmatch (doblaje mexicano) *Chica indiscreta *Creepie *Dance in the Vampire Bund *Diarios de vampiros *Dragon Ball Z: La batalla de los Dioses *Drake & Josh *El exorcista *El nuevo show del pájaro loco * El peón *El piso 13 *El príncipe y el mendigo *El profe de gimnasia *Estación central *Feliz Navidad, Drake & Josh *Hostal *iCarly *Isla de Mutantes *Juana de Arco *Kerwhizz *Kick-Ass 2 *La casa de los dibujos (temporada 3) *La gran granja * La leyenda de Chima *La noche es nuestra *La teoría del Big Bang (desde 6ª temporada) *Laguna Beach * Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham *Life is wild *Little People *Los Dukes de Hazzard: El comienzo *Los pingüinos de papá *MAD (desde 4ª temporada) *Mamá *Mucho ruido y pocas nueces *Naruto *Naruto Shippūden *Nicky Deuce *Nadie es perfecto *Películas y especiales de Naruto *Películas y especiales de iCarly *Pokémon (temporadas 13-16) *Pokémon: Zoroark, El Maestro de Ilusiones *Pokémon:Blanco/Negro Victini y Zekrom/Reshiram *Por los viejos tiempos *Posdata: Te amo *Rapture-Palooza *Sirvienta a domicilio *Spectacular! *Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip *Suburban Girl *Sushi Ninja *Taking 5: Mis bellas secuestradoras *Tu sigues (versión de Lionsgate) *Una loca película de baile *Ugly Americans *Veronica Mars *Victorious *You're Next *You are what you eat *Zatch Bell *Zingzillas Traducción *Naruto *Naruto Shippūden *Nicky Deuce *Bleach (capítulos 25-52) *iCarly (excepto eps. 71-72) *Drake & Josh *Victorious (excepto eps. 11-20) *Ugly Americans *La casa de los dibujos (temporada 3) *7 secretos (de Miranda Cosgrove y Victoria Justice) *Feliz Navidad, Drake & Josh *Películas y especiales de iCarly *El profe de gimnasia *Best Player *Pokémon (temporada 14, algunos capítulos) *Dance in the Vampire Bund Adaptación *Naruto *Naruto Shippūden *Nicky Deuce *Bleach (capítulos 25-52) *Pokémon (temporada. 13-16) *Pokémon:Blanco/Negro Victini y Zekrom/Reshiram *iCarly (excepto eps. 71-72) *Drake & Josh *Victorious (excepto eps. 11-20) *Ugly Americans *La casa de los dibujos (temporada 3) *7 secretos (de Miranda Cosgrove y Victoria Justice) *Feliz Navidad, Drake & Josh *Películas y especiales de iCarly *El profe de gimnasia *Best Player Interprete *Isla de mutantes- Tema de Entrada (Junto a Irwin Daayán y Enrique Madrid) Teatro Emprende su carrera con más de 12 obras entre 1988 y 1994 en las que destacan: *“Debiera haber Obispas” de Rafael Solana. *Nuestra Natacha” de Alejandro Casona “Jesucristo Gómez” de Vicente Leñero. *“Don Juan Tenorio” de José Zorrilla. Entra al Teatro Universitario con “Vida y muerte de un drogadicto” de Marco A. Contreras en el Teatro Carlos Pellicer en 1991. “La Fundación” de Antonio Buero Vallejo en el Teatro del C. U. M. en 1994; “El jardín” de Walter Wiechers en la Carpa Geodésica en 1995; y con el Grupo de Teatro universitario del CUMdes montó “Cats”, en 1996 y "Godspell” en 1997. Estuvo en el taller de Teatro del C. U. M. En 1991 obtiene su licencia de locutor. En 2003, es certificado como Puppetero oficial de Sesame Workshop, en Televisa por el personal de The Jim Henson Company, autorizado para el manejo del personaje Elmo en México y Latinoamérica. En su carrera profesional destacan: *“La Fundación” de Antonio Buero Vallejo, dirigida por Eduardo Acosta en los Teatros Juan Ruíz de Alarcón y Carlos Lazo en 1994; *“Una navidad diferente” escrita y dirigida por Javier Díaz Dueñas en el Teatro Virginia Fábregas en diciembre de 1995 con el puesto de actor y Asistente de Dirección *“Los reyes del mundo” de Luis G. Basurto dirigida por Pedro Ramírez Lamadrid en los Foros de la Conchita y de la Comedia de También participa como actor y productor asociado del espectáculo infantil “La fiesta del Cocodrilo”; co-producción méxico-venezolana de Grayvi Producciones y Nuevas Máscaras, dirigido por Giset Blanco. "El tejedor de milagros", de Vicente Leñero, dirigida por Enrique Chi. Recientemente participó en los musicales "Cyrano, el musical" y "El Príncipe Rana" en los teatros Sergio Magaña y Benito Juárez respectivamente. Con su voz ha participado en infinidad de espectáculos teatrales infantiles entre los que se pueden mencionar "Coloreando con Elmo", "El campamento de Big Bird", "1, 2, 3, imagina..." "El Rancho de Pancho", "Dragon Ball Z" y "Power Rangers: La Galaxia Perdida". Enlaces externos *Página Personal de Eduardo Garza *Página de Eduardo Garza en Facebook *Twitter de Eduardo Garza *Eduardo Garza en Voice123 *Canal de Eduardo Garza en Youtube donde se puede apreciar el proceso de doblaje *Perfil de Eduardo Garza en la ANDA Curiosidades *Eduardo ha interpretados coincidentemente cuatro personajes del seiyü Akira Ishida ellos son Shen Kung en Soul Hunter, Falkner en Pokémon , Gaara del desierto en Naruto y Amor de Piscis en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega. *Comparte similitudes con el actor venezolano Luis Carreño pues ambos ha doblado a mas de un personaje que originalmente interpreto el seiyuu Akira Ishida y ademas doblaron al personaje Bob esponja, Eduardo lo doblo solamente en el primer trailer doblado en mexico de la primera película y Luis es la voz oficial de dicho personaje, doblándolo en la serie, las películas y especiales en los que ha aparecido. *Eduardo en un principio hizo casting para Sasuke Uchiha en Naruto y Uryu Ishida de Bleach sin embargo no se quedo con ellos, ya que Víctor Ugarte, el doblactor de ambos personajes, ya había hecho casting para ambos y se había quedado con ellos. Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Traductores Categoría:Adaptadores Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Actores de radionovelas Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Colaboradores